The present invention relates to an automatic wheel-driven generating means and a lighting device thereof. The generating means mainly includes a base fixedly mounted on a wheel around an axle thereof and provided with a centered hollow column and one or more radially extended hollow pipes for each receiving a light-emitting element therein; a winding reel enclosed between left and right magnetic poles and fixedly mounted on the hollow column; and a magnet holder having a cap screwed into a center thereof and being fixed to and around the axle by extending the axle through an axle hole centered at the cap. The magnet holder carries magnets and is associated with the winding reel and the magnetic poles without contact with them. When the wheel rotates, the winding reel and the magnetic poles on the base rotate along with the wheel relative to the magnet holder that is unmovably fixed on the axle, so that an induced current is produced to drive the light-emitting elements to emit light beams. The lighting device includes one or more light-guiding bars that are connected to the wheel and separately associated with the light-emitting elements. The light-guiding bars have uneven outer surfaces, so that light beams emitted from the light-emitting elements are reflected and refracted in the light-guiding bars.
For a rider to ride a bicycle safely in dark places, a generating means is developed for mounting on an axle of a wheel to generate current when the wheel rotates. The generated current drives a light-emitting element connected to the generating means to emit light. Such conventional wheel-driven generating means is usually bulky and heavy and includes bearings that complicate the assembling of the generating means. The bearings also increase overall dimensions at the axle of the wheel to which the generating means is mounted, forming an unpleasant vision that reduces a consumer""s interest in buying the bicycle.
Meanwhile, the conventional wheel-driven generating means usually includes a lighting device that has complicate structure and provides only light beams of low brightness.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved automatic wheel-driven generating means and a lighting device thereof to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional wheel-driven generating means.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic wheel-driven generating means that is mounted on a wheel to generate electric currents without the need of bearings. The omission of the bearings enables the automatic wheel-driven generating means to be easily assembled and have reduced volume and weight. When the wheel rotates, the automatic wheel-driven generating means generates electric currents to drive light-emitting elements provided thereon to emit light beams.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting device for the above-described automatic wheel-driven generating means. The lighting device includes one or more light-guiding bars that have specially designed uneven outer surface, so that light beams emitted from light-emitting elements on the generating means are reflected and refracted in the light-guiding bars to produce multiple light spots from one single light source. The multiple light spots on a rotating wheel make the wheel a bright light circle that is helpful in ensuring a rider""s safety.